


Love in the time of Covid19

by Peekaboodesu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is in a giant bubble, M/M, Pandemics, This literally just my klance spin on ‘roof girl’, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peekaboodesu/pseuds/Peekaboodesu
Summary: “Oh my god, Keith!  Do you have a crush on me? I think you do.” Lance teases and the corner of his lips turn up in a smirk. “You’ve got it bad, huh? Really wanna smash your face against my face, yeah?”Yes, and yeah, very much actually but that isn’t what he says, instead he scoffs, “Hardly, I do this for all the cute boys I meet from my balcony.”Finding love during a pandemic while being confined to your home? More likely than you’d think. Inspired by the ‘Roof girl’ tik tok.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Love in the time of Covid19

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love In the Time of Covid19  
> Art By: [BunBun](https://paintedsora.tumblr.com/)  
> 
> 
> Big shoutout to my lovely beta chromehoplite.

**Quarantine day: Sixteen**

Admittedly, Keith should be working since technically he is on the clock, instead, he’s trying to nap.

And why not? It’s one of the many benefits of working from home. With no one around to oversee him, Keith has allowed his productivity to drop. Don’t judge him. There's only so much page refreshing he can do before getting bored of waiting for clients to get back to him. Also, with no new tasks sent from his boss, he has a lot of time to kill.

And what better way than trying to catch some Z’s. The keyword there, however, is ‘trying’ because for the last twenty minute he has been struggling to sleep.

It had been a nice day and he’d been cooped up in his apartment for Sixteen days. Actually, sixteen days, nine hours, forty-seven minutes and eighteen seconds. It took him half that time to go stir crazy. So he thought, he'd relieve some of that cabin fever by opening a window to get some fresh air.

Unfortunately, a gentle breeze isn't the only thing blowing through his window. Music, loud and echoing, is also pouring in. The thump-thump of the baseline feels like it’s vibrating through his skull.

Directly across the street, just below eye level of his balcony is a dance studio. Sometimes on nice days, days like this, when Keith is normally at work, they have class on the rooftop. This usually isn't a problem, except now he's at home.

Home, like everyone else should be. The world's being held prisoner by a global pandemic. One that has turned each person into an inmate in their respective homes.

This meant all non-essential businesses were to be shut down. Businesses like dance studios. Absolutely no classes should be taking place, especially on the roof.

So why were they over there killing his attempt at a midday nap?!

He tries rolling over and ignoring the incessant noise, hoping it ends sooner rather than later. When it doesn't, he tries burying his head under his pillow to muffle the sound. 

No dice.

Growling with frustration, he throws the pillow that was resting on his face as he sits up. That's it! He snatches his phone off the coffee table and marches to the open window with every intention of reporting these mandate violators.

What? He's only doing his civic duty. Law says not to gather in groups of more than ten. It might be a dick move on his part, but hey, in the grand scheme of things, he’s probably saving dozens of lives.

He stops short of dialling the local precinct. Attention caught by the lone figure moving across the roof of the studio. A young man, probably in his early twenties, is dancing by himself. He has sun-kissed skin and chestnut brown hair. His body is long and lean, but built strong with the athleticism that comes from years of training.

His body moves fluidly, in sync with the rhythm of the music. The movements are hypnotic in their intricacy. Keith's eyes are drawn to his hips, the way they sway back and forth, round and round. The only life on a completely deserted street.

He watches for several more songs, from his balcony with his arms crossed as they rest on the iron railing, phone dangling loosely in his fingers.

With each song, the style of the dance changes. Some are obviously choreographed while others seem to be completely impromptu, just a rolling motion to match the beat. 

It's mesmerizing how he shifts his weight from foot to foot, he’s frame rocking side to side. Body moving to the music with pinpoint precision. Rough jerks and slow rolling motion. His long limbs are graceful but also have rigid control.

Other moves are more fun and playful, all hip pops and ass shaking with a lot of dramatic flair. Those are Keith's favorites.

He couldn't pull his eyes away, even if he wanted to.

It’s around song four or five, honestly, Keith has lost count, that the dancer takes a much-needed break. He walks over to his radio to stop the music, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. 

So what if Keith stares at the way the sun glistens on the damp skin of the guy's stomach? He’s only human after all. 

The dancer grabs a bottle and takes a long pull, head tilted back to hasten the flow. It’s in this position that he realizes he has an audience. He sputters, eyes going wide as he nearly chokes on his water. He ends up spitting it out laughing at himself. He waves hello as a blush overtakes his face in embarrassment. Keith isn't sure if it is from being caught dancing or from his reaction to having been caught, either way, it's cute.

Keith waves back.

The surge to get to know this stranger is strong, so Keith goes about asking the dancer for his name by mouthing it slowly, hoping he can read his lips. It doesn’t work. Instead, the boy shrugs, points to his ear and shakes his head.

Keith huffs, frustrated by the distance. He could shout but that is the total opposite of who he is. Instead, he holds up his index finger, motioning for the dancer to wait. He rushes back into his apartment, looking for a way to communicate.

He makes to grab a marker but aborts mid-way when he realizes his plan would only work if he had something other than a napkin to write on. He’s at a loss of what to do when his eyes sweep over the drone he stores on top of his bookcase.

It was a gift from his brother Shiro, but he's never really had a use for it, until now. He grabs it along with some tape and carries it over to his coffee table. Quickly jots down his cell phone number and secures it to the top.

Within minutes, he’s back out on his balcony and much to his relief, the dancer is still there waiting. He holds both the drone and its remote up high with a big grin and the other boy laughs, then carefully watches as Keith tries to navigate the short distance. 

It’s slow going and there are two instances where he almost loses control of the damn thing.Eventually, it makes it across. The dancer is quick to scoop it up. Laughing again when he realizes the trouble Keith has gone to just to give him his number.

Keith watches as the dancer saves the number to his phone, shaking it at Keith to let him know he’s done. Then he smirks and turns to gather his things.

The text comes maybe an hour later, give or take ten minutes. No, Keith wasn't staring at his phone waiting; he's not some loser. Okay, maybe he was, but he's been in isolation for DAYS™, he bored, sue him.

_’So like do you make it a habit of creeping on unsuspecting people or...’_

Keith can’t hide the cheesy smile that claims his face as the text comes in, but he’s all alone so he doesn’t have to.

 _’Only cute dancers who disturb the peace. ’_

Flirting isn’t usually his thing but he’s been dying for a distraction. And he couldn’t have stumbled across a cuter one.

‘ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _didn’t hear anyone else complaining.’_

He was absolutely not complaining. 

_‘Could you though... over all that noise?‘_

_‘rude. Rihanna is not noise! seems like you enjoyed the show *.~ ‘_

_‘Oh most definitely. 12/10 would fly number over again.’_

_‘cute, you got a name or should I just save you in my contacts as, CROSS-THE-STREET-CRUISER?’_

_‘Sad...is that the best you can do?_

_‘hows about rooftop watcher?’ ___

__’Ugh. Just, no. I’m Keith.’_ _

__‘well balcony lurker keith... the names Lance’_ _

_Lance. Sharp, like his wit, and his dance moves._

__‘That’s what you’re going with… balcony lurker keith?’ ____

____‘ehh, it fits’ ____ _ _

_____They kill the daylight this way and the smile never leaves Keith's face. One hour bleeds into seven and then before long, it's almost morning._ _ _ _ _

_____They spend most of the time texting, before Lance's roommates convince them to switch to FaceTime, so they too can chat with the new stranger. It's quarantine and everyone is going stir crazy, so Keith watches just as eagerly as three faces emerge … _Scooch Keith is my friend too’_... and they crowd together on Lance’s side of the screen. _ _ _ _ _

_____“Hi, Keith from the balcony!“ Waves a guy with a huge, friendly grin. Hunk, he quickly learns._ _ _ _ _

_____And the girl, Pidge, who has large framed glasses and a devious smirk, snarks “Isolation’s so bad for you that you were desperate enough to talk to this loser, huh? “ as her thumb jerks towards Lance._ _ _ _ _

_____Lance, who is so much better close up, is incredibly handsome, with soft caramel skin, and a bright smile that is only made finer by the cute little dimples that punctuate it. Oh, and did he mention the eyes, because he could get lost in those, sucked in by the deep blue pull, as if they had their own current, just like the ocean._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey! Rude!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Hunk and Pidge stick around no more than half an hour. It’s long enough to get Lance screeching with indignation when they trade Snapchat info with Keith so they can keep him abreast of all things that would embarrass their roommate. By the end of it, Keith is wiping tears out from his eyes. He hasn’t had this much fun since even before the Stay at Home order._ _ _ _ _

_____The fun continues even after Hunk and Pidge are gone and before he knows it Lance is yawning and even Keith is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he has to, just long enough to ask. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Uh… Yeah! but, like how? Social distancing is killing my game.” Keith can’t help but melt at the pout on Lance’s face as their current reality catches up with them._ _ _ _ _

_____“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out,” he reassures, fighting hard to keep his eyes open._ _ _ _ _

_____**Quarantine Day: Nineteen** _ _ _ _ _

_____It's three days later when Keith has his bright idea. It's also the same amount of time it takes him to become familiar enough with Lance's friends to rope them into his plan._ _ _ _ _

_____Over the last few days, he’s spent every available moment in communication with the handsome boy; either texting or chatting via FaceTime. It has quickly become part of his routine to wake and greet Lance with a ‘Good Morning, Loverboy’.” A nickname the dancer had given himself in high school. Thank you, Pidge!_ _ _ _ _

_____His first morning greeting prompted a sharing of what they were going to have for breakfast._ _ _ _ _

_____‘Hunk’s the best cook,” Lance mumbles around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Not only is he my best friend and roommate, but he's a head chef at some big diner on the west side -- at least he was before he was laid off due to this pandemic stuff..."_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’ll have to take your word for it,’ he replies, grimacing at his own less than appetizing fare._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hunk-“ Lance calls somewhere off-screen, “Keith is eating some soggy prepackaged breakfast sandwich.” And he's not wrong. The microwaved meal leaves much to be desired._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____‘What?! Keith- Just no!” Hunk scolds looking horrified as he squeezes into the frame. “Do you not have real food there?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Oh course he does, but this is just easier. “What’s wrong with this?” Other than the obvious. It was not the right thing to ask._ _ _ _ _

_____Lance just smiles and goes about eating. Hunk on the other hand proceeds to give Keith a lecture on the importance of a balanced breakfast and why having a proper meal that is both nutritious and flavorful is worth the added effort._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah Keith. Because what are we, animals?” Pidge snickers from somewhere behind the camera._ _ _ _ _

_____That’s how he’d been roped into afternoon cooking lessons with Hunk, and how he got the other man to agree to help set up a sunset dinner on the rooftop for Lance:_ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Hunk, do you think I could ask you a favor?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure man, what’s up?” Hunk had set his tablet so that Keith could watch what he was doing each step of the way. Not that Keith was really paying attention, his eyes had wandered out the window to where Lance was dancing again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well,” he hesitates, “What would you say is Lance’s favorite food?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hunk pauses his chopping to look up at the screen. “Keith you’re not even in the kitchen!” He sighs, setting his knife down. Recognizing his effort is for not. “Italian, garlic knots specifically, but the boy will eat anything, really. Why?_ _ _ _ _ _

_____**Quarantine Day: Twenty** _ _ _ _ _

_____“Enjoy your date,” Hunk calls over his shoulder as he turns to leave the rooftop._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, you kids leave space for Jesus,” Pidge snickers following._ _ _ _ _

_____“I think the span of an intersection is plenty of space for Jesus!” Lance complains, sticking his tongue out at his friend. “Besides, don't science nerds believe in the Big Bang theory?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey what you and Keith do on your date is your business.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Lance squawks at Pidge’s implication, snatching a dinner roll out of the basket on the table and launches it at her. It misses by a mile._ _ _ _ _

_____“Way to go sharp shooter.” Pidge calls back._ _ _ _ _

_____“You miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.” Lance snaps, voice getting higher._ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay, Michael Scott.”_ _ _ _ _

_____The exchange causes Keith to laugh but Lance waits until his friends are gone before turning back to his device with a deep breath._ _ _ _ _

_____“I knew they were helping you with this date thing.” Lance takes in the cute little setup Hunk threw together for Keith. For him. “But a lot of effort went into this, it's pretty impressive.”  
A bistro-style table with red and white gingham print tablecloth. A small candle in a red glass holder that looks suspiciously like it was pulled from the bookcase in his bedroom. When had they grabbed that? There is also a condiment rack with the basics, a napkin holder and, of course, a bread basket with fresh rolls. But just one, since he threw the other. There’s even a bottle of wine chilling in one of those wine stands that sit next to your table in fancy restaurants. He didn’t even know they had one of those. It’s obvious that Hunk had a lot of fun with this. _ _ _ _ _

_____Keith just smiles and hums his agreement, pleased with the joy on Lance’s face. “Yeah, there's more though.” He picks up his phone, fiddling with it for a moment before speaking into it._ _ _ _ _

_____“Alexa, play Pandemic Passion Playlist,” he commands and then adds, “Pidge picked the name, not me.” He feels the need to clarify, the ridiculous title, an unfortunate torment aimed towards his embarrassment, in exchange for the girl's help._ _ _ _ _

_____But Lance isn’t listening. He’s too lost but the sudden switch in ambiance around him. In addition to the stupidly romantic music that pours through bluetooth speakers placed around the roof, thousands of twinkle lights blink to life. It lights the entire roof up like the night sky. He’s not exactly sure what kind of super complicated tech was involved to make all of it possible, but it's evident Pidge is a genius, albeit an evil one. All this comes at the cost of an unspecified debt, to be paid at a later date. Whatever it is, it’s worth it, ten times over, when he sees the pure delight on the dancer’s face._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh my god, Keith! Do you have a crush on me? I think you do.” Lance teases and the corner of his lips turn up in a smirk. “You’ve got it bad, huh? Really wanna smash your face against my face, yeah?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Yes, and yeah, very much actually but that isn’t what he says, instead he scoffs, “Hardly, I do this for all the cute boys I meet from my balcony.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Sounds fake,” Lance tosses back, feigning indifference as he removes the lid from his dinner. It must smell delicious if his dramatic _Mmm_ with closed eyes is anything to go by. Keith’s own meal is a grilled cheese sandwich and potato chips. Hunk had been thoroughly offended but tonight was more about spending time with Lance than the dinner itself._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hunk said it was your favorite,” Keith adds conversationally. “He went through a lot of trouble to help, they both did. You have really good friends.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Lance doesn’t hesitate to agree. “It is, and yeah they are.” He smiles and he looks up at Keith, not at the screen but out at Keith where he’s sitting on his balcony. “No one has ever done anything like this for me. It’s almost perfect.”_ _ _ _ _

______Almost_ isn’t exactly what he was going for, so he asks, “What would make it perfect?” He tried to remember everything to make it as real as possible._ _ _ _ _

_____“Well look at us,” Lance waves between them, “just two dudes sharing a meal five stories apart because of a government-mandated quarantine.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, well that part sucks for sure,” Keith laughs, “I wanna do this in person as soon as possible.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Me, too.”_ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Unfortunately, the time in which that can happen keeps getting further and further away. The ‘stay at home’ order is getting prolonged as the world descends a little further into chaos each day.

It’s all disconcerting and the extended isolation should be driving Keith absolutely fucking crazy. He’s not exactly a people person to begin with, but he does miss his brother and their biweekly get-togethers or going to the gym or grabbing coffee from the little corner cafe each morning on his way to work.

These small routines that make up his everyday no longer exist. And being confined to his apartment should be grating on his nerves, but it’s not. Don’t get him wrong, he would love to go for a run and he still feels the niggling sensation that comes from going a little stir crazy every now and again, but Lance and his friends are the best distraction. They help the time pass, make it seem less daunting, as the days bleed into one another.

He’s learned so much about each of them, so much about Lance. Like where he is original from: _Varadero, baby!_ Or how he does in fact have a favorite sibling and _it’s not Rachel but don’t tell her_. That’s another thing, he finds out all about Lance’s huge family, and how he can’t believe he’d ever been afraid to come out to them. They had been fully accepting and told him they loved him no matter who he chose. They mean the world to him. Lance worries most about his mama during the pandemic, not because he’s afraid she’ll get sick, although that’s there too, but because not having her family near is so hard for her. He really misses his family.

He also learns that no one ever really believed Lance could open his own dance studio and that it would be successful, but he did and it is. He is really proud of all of his dancers and he misses them too. He hopes that they will still get to have their fall recital and that Keith should totally come.

He finds out that Lance had only ever been in one serious relationship, in college. It ended terribly when Nyma left him for some tool named Rolo. Isn’t that a stupid name? Lance had cried for weeks completely distraught and heart-broken. 

Keith thinks he can do so much better by him.

While social distancing is lame, it gives Keith the chance to really get to know everything about Lance. His likes, dislikes, future goals, his favorite movie and _oh my god Keith it's a classic, how have you never seen it? That’s it we have to watch it._ And the next night they do another Skype date. He asks Lance what his favorite song is and gets _seriously Keith, how could I pick just one?_

Lance’s favorite color? It’s red, people would assume blue because he always wears it, it _is_ his color after all, but his favorite is definitely red. And what do you know, it's Keith’s favorite too.

Keith shares a lot about himself, even though he thinks he’s far less interesting. He tells Lance about how he never really knew his mother and how his father died when he was younger. He died a Hero, but it still left Keith all alone as a ward of the state, until he was adopted by the Shiroganes. In them, he found a family, not to mention, his big brother Shiro with his fiancée, Adam.

He tells Lance that he went to NYU for business and it's his dream to open a garage, that he loves cars, but for now, he's doing coding work for a firm downtown, _It pays the bills, y’know._

Lance is extremely excited to learn the glossy black Yamaha is his, and _holy crow Keith that is so freaking cool, will you take me out on it._ He can’t think of anything he wants to do more than have the pretty dancer on the back of his bike.

Their conversations last forever. Some are heavy and revealing, some are light and playful, some are hilarious and they leave them struggling to breathe through laughter, but each one is significant. They build and compound lending to the fact that he has become completely taken with Lance. And well, Keith is pretty certain Lance is right there with him. 

Keith wants to see Lance. Now. And not the flat screen version that his tablet provides or at a distance as he dances, but up close and in person. Virus be damned! So it’s with this in mind that he opens up his amazon app.

**Quarantine: Day 38**

Keith is a moron, or possibly a genius, he's not really sure. What he does know is he feels like an idiot sitting on the sidewalk waiting for his person-size bubble to inflate. He is definitely being gawked at by his neighbors and random strangers as they drive by. He’s pretty sure he saw one car circle by three times, once with their phone out pointed at him.

He had spent the better part of an hour searching for the perfect way to safely see Lance. And the next week and a half waiting for it to arrive-- two-day shipping his ass. Now that it's here he has to wait even longer but this time, it's for his very public embarrassment. Half of him wants to abort the mission, but if it means he can see Lance, it’s worth it.

So he sits and waits patiently surrounded by plastic, slowly rising around him, flowers in his lap, making a spectacle out of himself. At least it's a nice day. Not that he can really enjoy the breeze on his face, nevertheless the sun feels nice on his skin. All in all it probably takes about eight minutes until he can stand and another five or so before the orb is ready to be put in motion. He feels like an utter tool, but more than that, he is filled with nervous excitement because he’s about to actually meet Lance, like for real.

He stands testing each ability to maneuver the giant orb around. Surprisingly, it's as easy as putting one foot in front of the other. Getting up and down the curb proves a little tricky, but he manages and before he knows it, he's in front of the dance studio. He pulls out his phone and takes a deep breath.

“So I guess that important meeting got cut short?” Lance says by way of a greeting.

“It's… still in progress… but I need you to do something for me.” 

“Keith, I can’t call you and get you out of that meeting. You’re literally at home. They’re never going to buy an emergency call.”

“No,” Keith huffs out a laugh, “I need you to go outside.”

“That’s random,” Lance says with an air of skepticism. “You miss watching me dance or something?”

“Or something,” Keith deadpans. “Just come outside… out the front”

“The front… Keith, I’m starting to think that you’re not at your meeting… Are you downstairs?” Lance asks excitedly. And Keith can hear him shifting around clearly on the move.

“Maybe,” he responds before hanging up.

It takes like three months for Lance to open the door. Okay, that might just be Keith being anxious and impatient. It’s probably only a few minutes, but it feels like a lifetime. His nerves make his palms sweaty or maybe that's just the result of being inside a giant hamster ball. And he can still feel eyes on him. Fuck, this was a horrible idea, is he running out off air? Just as he is about to go full-blown panic attack, the door opens and there stands the dancer.

He has a moment, just a fraction of a second, where he can see how the quality of his tablet didn’t do Lance’s icy blue eyes any justice. They widen as they take Keith in, and then in an instant, Lance doubles over in laughter.

“Oh my God! Keith!” Lance wheezes. “You’re such a dork!” He pulls the mask he was wearing down and rushes forward. He smiles at Keith through their plastic boundary and maybe Keith’s heart stops for just a second, because that smile is so much better in person too.

“Hi,” he says and he hates how quiet it comes out, but it’s easy to ignore with the way Lance's face lights up.

“Hi. Oh my god, Keith… You’re so adorable. And this is amazing; I think you’re giving me diabetes with how sugary sweet this is… did you bring me flowers?”

“Oh.” He’d forgotten about them in all the excitement. He looked to the bouquet in his hand and then back to Lance, “Yeah, but I didn’t really think this through,” he realizes when he can't actually give them to the other boy encased as he is.

“Well, they’re beautiful,” Lance smiles as he casually leans his elbow on the outside of Keith bubble. It gives quite a bit more than he expects and he stumbles in his attempt to over-correct. His face flushes, but he pulls it together and tries to play it cool anyway. “I admire your dedication to social distancing, very responsible of you.”

Keith snickers. Lance's behavior is right on brand for the bumbling flirt he’s come to know over the last couple of weeks. “I’m a pretty responsible guy.” He crosses his arms to match the dancer’s cool demeanor, “Public safety should be everyone’s highest priority.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I could persuade you to come out of there,” Lance taps coyly on the plastic.

Keith smirks. It really wouldn't take much. In fact, he's wanted to climb out of this damn thing the moment he saw the boy. “Maintaining a proper distance is very important, anything else is socially irresponsible. Do you even watch the news?”

Lance huffs and sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. “Aww come on, Keith. I think this is even worse than when you were all the way across the street on your balcony, because now you're in front of me and I _still_ can’t touch you. What if I put my mask back on?” 

And honestly, how could Keith possibly ignore such a request. He’s not actually worried about either of their safety, and it might be short-sighted, but he can't bring himself to care. Fishing into his pocket he pulls out a small Swiss Army knife and stabs the bubble just left of Lance; who lurches forward with a whoosh of escaping air.

“Ack! Keith whatthefuck?!”

Keith can’t help but laugh at the ridiculous screech the other boy makes as he struggles to right himself. He tries to brace himself on Keith, but he’s fighting to free himself from the deflated plastic. The whole ‘cut his way out’ was not well planned and seemed cooler when it popped in his head. In reality, he’s dropped the flowers, not that it matters because they were crushed the instant Lance fell into him. Keith himself almost faceplants, trying to free his leg from the pooling plastic and only remains upright because he grabs on to the dancer for support, which sends them both tumbling to the ground. 

The whole situation is nothing short of a calamity. It leaves them both on their asses, in hysterics. It takes several moments before they are both up on their feet and composed enough to talk.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Lance moves to push him, but he grabs Lance’s wrist pulling him in forward, invading his space.

“Hi,” he whispers just inches from that dancer's face. He can't help but lick lips as his eyes fall to the other boy’s mouth.

Lance smiles, winding his arms around Keith's neck. “Hey,” he breathes just before closing the distances between them. 

Lance's lips are so much softer than he imagined. His breath is warm on his face, and his mouth tastes sweet like lingering hazelnut and espresso. He can’t stop himself from shuddering as nimble fingers tighten in his hair. It’s so worth the weeks of anticipation, having the dancer in his arms, kissing him. 

He could easily get swept up in this, but before long Lance is pulling away just enough to leave his forehead resting against Keiths.

“Well we just broke isolation, and it would be super irresponsible for me to expose my roommates,” he reasons, licking his lips, “so I guess now you’re stuck with me.”

Suddenly quarantine is looking pretty sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of writing an after quarantine epilogue, maybe something nsfw. What do you think let me know in the comments?
> 
> Come check me out on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peekaboodesu)  
> [Tumblr](https://peekaboo-desu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
